Thunderstorms and Sisterly Cuddles
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: Read and Enjoy. TROLLERS ARE NOT ALLOWED ON HERE!


**Summary**: _Anna's been afraid of thunderstorms ever since she was five but is now more terrified of them after the storm at sea took her parents' life three years ago. She turns to her older sister Elsa for comfort._

* * *

**Thunderstorms and Sisterly Cuddles**

It was late at night. Around 11:35 pm as an estimate. Princess Anna of Arendelle was sound asleep in her room. Her sleep was usually undisturbed but this time it was. Not from a servant waking her up but instead a storm. The loud booming sound of thunder made her jolt out of her sleep.

_Ugh and my dream was just getting good_... She thought to herself.

She got out of bed and opened her curtain slightly. Outside the large triangular shaped window, rain spattered all over the glass, the wind was howling, thunder crashed, and lightning appeared. The mere sight of the lightning made Anna step back swiftly. Her heart was racing in the confines of her chest and her breathing was somewhat labored.

She's been scared of storms ever since she was five, but after a storm at sea claimed her parents' life she was more terrified than ever before. As the second lightning revealed itself from the dark black clouds she couldn't take it anymore.

She bursted through her bedroom door and ran through the halls. She knew very well where she was going. Her sister's bedroom. She sock slid the last few inches to end up at Elsa's door. She hesitantly took a step forward and raised her fist to knock, before she could quietly hit the door she heard her sister call out.

"Come in Anna."

The Princess lowered her hand to the brass doorknob. Slowly, but surely, she gave it a tentative turn. The door cracked open slowly. Anna poked her head through then she silently slid the rest of herself in. Her sister, the [Snow] Queen, turned her head towards the eighteen year old Princess.

"Come here." Elsa whispered in a gentle voice. The Princess began to slowly walk to her sister's bed, she sped up her pace after she heard the slightest sound of thunder. Elsa welcomed her sister into her comfort zone with open arms. The Queen embraced her sister as soon as she slid herself under the warm, toasty covers.

"What's wrong Anna?" Elsa asked after she saw fresh wet, tear streaks on her sister's freckled face. Anna choked out the words as she tried to hold back a sob, "I'm just terrified of storms. After... A-After Mom and Dad died I've been more terrified than ever before..." The Queen pulled her sister close to her.

"Oh Anna, it's ok to be scared. I'll admit it, I used to be scared of storms after Mom and Dad passed away."

"Then why are you not scared now?"

"Because I've gotten used to them."

Anna remained silent after Elsa said that she isn't scared of storms because she's gotten used to them. She didn't know what to say. The Queen gently pressed a kiss on her sister's head, then her cheek. The Princess's response was a long embrace. It continued until the loud thunder rung in her ears. She immediately recoiled from the sound, nearly screaming in the process.

"It's alright, Snowflake. I'm here. Relax, alright?" Elsa cooed in Anna's ear trying to calm her sister's nerves. She could tell her sister's anxiety levels were rising. She could just feel it. Anna's heart was racing like crazy and her face is kind of flushed. She looked as pale as Elsa.

"Elsa, c-c-can I sleep with you tonight?"

"You may. You don't need to ask, Snowflake."

Elsa scooted over to give her sister just a little bit more room on her bed. The youngest of the pair tucked herself under the covers. Elsa softly cradled her close. Anna slowly closed her eyes knowing her sister will still be there with her when she wakes up in the morning.

The Queen gave her (now) sleeping sister a smile before giving her a gentle kiss on her neck. She slowly brought the blanket over her sister's chest onto her shoulders, then laid back on her soft, dark blue pillow. After a few minutes Elsa shut her eyes while cradling her sister close to her bosom.

Now that Elsa's around, the storms don't bother Anna anymore.

**_The End_**...

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own "_Frozen_" or any of the characters in it.

How was that for a one-shot? Pretty good, huh? Leave a review, favorite and follow if you liked/loved this! Thanks for reading this story. _FLAMES ARE NOT TOLERATED HERE OR ANY OF MY OTHER FANFICS EVER! Be a jackass somewhere else if you're a troller!_

**To anyone who loved this fanfic**: Pardon my language please. Thank you if you pardoned me.

I'll write another _Frozen_ fanfic soon!

**_Alexandra the Snow Princess_**


End file.
